Third harmonic distortion produced by amplifiers is normally desired to be reduced. A non-linear feedback structure may be provided. US 2011/0115559 discloses a non-linear differential amplifier with such a structure where a function generator is connected to a non-linear feedback circuit, which is coupled to the non-linear differential amplifier in a negative feedback configuration by the non-linear feedback circuit being connected to an input node of the non-linear differential amplifier. A computer is used to calculate values for biasing the non-linear feedback circuit, where the computer simulates a model of the non-linear differential amplifier. The computer further provides control information to the function generator, which delivers voltage signals according to calculations of the computer to input nodes of feedback transistors of the non-linear feedback circuit.
Power consumption, robustness, cost, etc. are issues for many circuit designs. It is therefore a desire to provide a solution for linearization of an amplifier that provides an improvement for at least one of those issues.